Data binding in applications (also referred to as “apps”) involve automatic synchronization of data between model and view components. When data in the model changes, the view reflects the change; and when data in the view changes, the model is updated as well in an asynchronous fashion. This process occurs immediately and automatically, which ensures that the model and the view are updated at all times.